


Abstinencia

by JesseLBlack



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuarentena, M/M, Sex Talk, Unsafe Sex, abstinencia, aislamiento social
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Sander y Robbe hablan sobre encontrarse durante la cuarentena. Sander necesita, Robbe no quiere salir de su casa. Pero de alguna forma lo terminan haciendo.Esto es un fic, quédate en casa!!!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 27





	Abstinencia

Esto es un fanfic, por favor, **NO HAGAS** lo que hacen Sander y Robbe, **MANTENTE A SALVO**. Esto es solo ficción.

Gracias.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Robbe suspiró mientras miraba a la pantalla como su novio hacía un gesto muy tierno con sus labios y suplicaba con esos hermosos ojos verdes. En cualquier caso, Robbe simplemente dejaba todo, apagaba la computadora, tomaba sus llaves y hubiera salido corriendo directo a cualquier lugar donde Sander lo convocara, pero esta vez no. Había un puto virus allá afuera que podía tenerlos en cama durante semanas o incluso peor, los mandaría a un puto hospital para respirar en un maldito aparato de respiración. No es un juego, no se juega con la salud y aunque Robbe es consciente que la mayoría de las personas salían para comprar cosas esenciales o en casos de urgencia, tener sexo o ver a tu novio no es una 'urgencia'. Pero Sander ha estado en esto durante al menos una semana. Le mandaba mensajes de texto constantemente y en ocasiones deslizaba la idea de venir a la casa de Robbe y encontrarse unos minutos. Parecía que charlar por skype o facebook, llamarse o mandarse audios todo los días no lo llenaban y habían intentado muy ligeramente tener sexo a través del teléfono.

Tampoco funcionó.

O tal vez lo hizo, pero para Sander no era suficiente. Mandar una foto de su polla a Robbe tampoco ayudaba demasiado a que el chico sostuviera su respuesta sin dudarlo. La última vez que tuvieron sexo fue hace dos semanas atrás —o tres, la verdad no llevaba la cuenta— y es difícil cuando eres un adolescente sexualmente activo. Pero Robbe no era idiota ni se dejaba llevar por impulsos, él veía las noticias y también sabía de los peligros. Darle el visto bueno a Sander solamente para sentirlo nuevamente dentro de él, es decir, darle el visto bueno a un chico bipolar que a veces no pensaba bien los peligros que conlleva sus decisiones, no era la idea más inteligente que se le ocurriría a Robbe IJzermans en toda su vida.

—Por favor —escuchó una vez más del otro lado de la pantalla. Robbe suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco y miró al techo intentando rechazar a su muy caliente novio—. Solo será vernos unos minutos y luego volvemos a nuestras casas, te lo prometo.

—Tú sabes que nunca son 'unos minutos' contigo, Sander. Y mucho menos sabiendo cómo estás.

—Pero te lo estoy prometiendo. Me parece terrible que personas mayores puedan ver a sus parejas y nosotros no.

—Bueno, llevamos solo cuatro meses en pareja, Sander, bien, ni siquiera cuatro meses —replicó.

—¡Por eso! Son los meses donde uno está muy activo. No hemos tenido muchas citas, no nos hemos besado lo suficiente y te juro por todo el maldito oro del mundo que estoy tan duro que empieza a dolerme —suspiró—. No puedo más.

—Sander ¿has hecho lo que te propuse? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—¿Masturbarme? Mucho, más de lo que creo que sería correcto, incluso siento que si lo hago una vez más simplemente destruiré mi túnel carpiano y arruinaré mi carrera de artista ¿quieres eso, Robbe? ¿arruinar mi carrera?

—Que dramático.

—Por favor, nadie nos va a ver. Solo será hoy, nada más, pero necesito un poco....solo un poco —Sander tenía el cabello completamente desacomodado y se le notaban las ojeras, Robbe pensó que estaba un poco maníaco pero no lo quería decir en voz alta, al muchacho no le gustaba mucho que relacionen todo con su enfermedad.

—Es arriesgado.

—Arriesguémonos —soltó. Robbe suspiró.

—No sé que más decirte para que veas lo terrible que es tu idea. No es un juego. El coronavirus está en todas partes.

—Bebé, ¿crees que si tuviera algo te pediría que vengas a verme? Bebé, jamás te pondría en peligro.

—Pero....mierda Sander, no sé si puedo.

—Piénsalo. Te espero a las 18:30 en la pista de skate.

—¡Esto es un chantaje! No quiero que salgas de tu casa, Sander —exclamó el muchacho. Sander suspiró.

—¿Entonces?

—No quiero salir.

—¿Me quieres?

—Claro que si, Sander, te amo —sonrió dulcemente.

—Entonces te espero a las 18: 30 bebé —Sander colgó la comunicación dejando a Robbe suspirando y pensando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Robbe suspiró, sabía que iba a pasar y aun así decidió tomar los recaudos necesarios para hacerlo. Agarró un barbijo y una bufanda gruesa, se la colocó encima tapando su boca. Saludó a su madre y le dijo que iría a comprar algo para comer durante la noche y volvería, Robbe siempre se encargaba de las compras dado que su madre a veces no podía salir, en ocasiones solo compraban online, pero cuando faltaba algo de queso o un poco de vegetales, era él quien se encargaba de sostener el hogar. Su padre se comunicaba constantemente y preguntaba si necesitaba algo o su mamá se había quedado sin sus medicamentos, Robbe y su padre habían comenzado a retomar la relación buena que tenían cuando Robbe era pequeño, incluso conoció a Sander antes que su mamá. Se llevaban todos bien y Robbe no quería que eso se arruine, pero Sander lo necesitaba y él a Sander —no iba a mentir—. Llegó a la pista de skate y vio al muchacho en el fondo observando para todos lados, las calles estaban completamente vacías como lo había dicho Sander en línea en una de sus excusas para verse.

Se acercó vacilante y también mirando por todos lados mientras bajaba el cubre bocas y la bufanda para poder respirar mejor, apenas y Sander lo vio también se deshizo de su barbijo y se unió a Robbe para abrazarlo y enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Robbe.

—Te extrañe tanto.... —susurró en su cuello, Robbe acarició la espalda de Sander, lo había extrañado mucho, le agradaba sentirse amado por Sander.

La ropa suave debajo de la nariz de Sander le hizo cosquillas y los fuertes brazos del mayor se aferraron más al cuerpo de Robbe y lo enterró en el propio. Robbe ya sabía que ese abrazo no era normal, que Sander lo necesitaba más de lo que Robbe necesitaba a Sander en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y decidió perderse en su aroma, pero duró muy poco, como un flash, porque inmediatamente Sander se alejó unos centímetros y lo besó apasionadamente, como lo hubiera querido hacer durante todos estos días.

Robbe no podía decirle no y continuó con el beso, llevando sus manos al cabello blanco y sedoso de Sander y abriendo la boca para sentir la lengua húmeda de su novio dentro. No se dio cuenta casi en lo absoluto cuando las manos del mayor se acercaron peligrosamente a su trasero y lo apretaron ligeramente, pero de alguna forma el apretón hizo que sus cuerpos se unieran más y pudo sentir la enorme y creciente erección de Sander, eso sí lo despertó.

—Sander, no podemos —señaló Robbe.

—¿Hm...? —el mayor estaba aun embriagado con la esencia de Robbe y prácticamente no lo escuchaba mientras besaba la mandíbula de su novio.

—Sander, estamos en la vía pública y en confinamiento, tenemos que volver a nuestras casas, no puedo quedarme a.....bueno a.... —Robbe se separó un poco y miró la terrible erección de su novio, eso demoraría mucho en hacer bajar.

—Bebé, te juro que no puedo más, de verdad, necesito de ti un poco.....

—Absolutamente no, estamos en la vía pública, sino nos ponen en prisión por violar el encierro, nos meten a la cárcel por exhibicionismo público.

—Tengo un lugar, ven —Sander se separó de Robbe y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a un galpón vacio. Había varios grafitis y tenía una habitación en el fondo con un escritorio de madera y dos sillas, también pudo ver un pizarrón con hojas pegadas y un armario enorme. Sander cerró la puerta—. Aquí nadie nos verá.

—No se trata que nos vea, estamos en aislamiento preventivo para evitar enfermarnos y colapsar el sistema de salud.

—Bebé, si quería saber eso me hubiera quedado en casa mirando la televisión —se acercó a Robbe.

—¿Y cómo sabes de este lugar? ¿cómo sabes que estaba abandonado?

—Vengo bastante aquí cuando mi casa es demasiado, y he estado aquí cada vez que mamá me manda a comprar algo al supermercado —Sander arrinconó a Robbe en el escritorio y le acarició el cabello—. Estás hermoso.

—Lo sé —rodeó los ojos y sonrió.

—Quiero follarte tan mal.

—Sander, no vine para eso, vine a verte, abrazarte y me iré.

—¿No me extrañas? ¿No quieres besarme o tener sexo conmigo? —preguntó Sander sorprendido—. ¿Solo para mi es mucho?

—Sander, no hay nada en este mundo que quiera más que estar contigo.... —indicó, justo cuando las manos de Sander pasan por su cuerpo y la boca del chico besa su cuello—. Aaah, Sander no lo hagas más difícil, estoy usando todo mi autocontrol.

—Hmmm ¿dónde está la palanca para apagar ese autocontrol?

El susurro fue suficiente para que las paredes que Robbe cayeran.

Cuando Robbe y Sander se reúnen, no importa lo que pase en el mundo, están tan sumergidos el uno con el otro. Se besan como si no se hubieran besado en años, se tocan como si necesitaran el contacto con la piel para vivir, gemían en la boca del otro mientras se frotaban mutuamente con la ropa puesta. Robbe tira del cabello sedoso y blanco que Sander tiene, mientras que el mayor desliza sus manos por debajo de la ropa para tener más cercanía con la piel de la cintura de su novio.

¿Era normal tanta ansiedad? Robbe había tenido conversaciones online con Milán como para observar la desesperación de alguien que tiene sexo casual todos los fines de semana, pero en el caso de Sander es mucho más y Robbe tiene miedo de preguntarle si ha tomado correctamente todos sus medicamentos. También es obvio que Sander es más táctil, él gusta de demostrar el afecto a través de la piel y los besos, los abrazos. Por eso no le es sorprendente que cuando Sander se separa de su cuerpo inmediatamente pase sus manos por el cinturón de sus jeans y baje un poco para dejar al descubierto los boxers rojos que solía usar el peliblanco.

—Estás duro —susurró Robbe cuando vio que una de las enormes manos de Sander se deslizaba por los calzoncillos y sacaba la erección dura. El peliblanco asintió y tomó de la nuca la cabeza a Robbe y lo agachó a su altura.

Robbe sabía que hacer, lo ha hecho muchas veces en estos 3 meses de relación y aunque hace al menos dos semanas que no se tocaban, no significa que perdiera su magia. Abrió la boca y metió solo la punta para chupar. Sander acarició sus rizos castaños y bajó su mirada con los labios húmeros para ver aquellos ojos marrones observándolo desde abajo. Una imagen que quería ver y deseaba inmortalizar en una foto con su celular, pero en este momento dejar de tocar a Robbe para buscar su celular en el bolsillo trasero no era una opción.

No sabe cuando fue, pero Robbe comenzó a tomar más de su polla, al punto que ya tenía más de la mitad en la boca y estaba produciéndole arcadas. Es verdad que Robbe aun no había logrado hacer garganta profunda en todos estos meses de relación, pero a Sander mucho no le importaba, porque la forma en que ese niño usaba su lengua era suficiente para darle cátedra a todos los actores y actrices porno del universo y era todo para Sander, nadie más había tenido su polla en ninguna parte de Robbe, salvo él.

Se sumergió en el placer, quería llenarle esa boquita, quería que sintiera a Sander durante días en su culo, pero la policía regional tenía otros malditos planes para ellos. Robbe fue el primero en percatarse del sonido e inmediatamente se separó de Sander con la boca toda húmeda e hinchada. El mayor giró hacia la puerta cerrada de donde venían los ruidos e inmediatamente metió su poya en sus pantalones y se los cerró.

—Estamos en problemas —susurró Robbe.

—No te preocupes, sé cómo salir sin que nos vean.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había empezado a llover en medio camino, eso sirvió bastante para alejar a los policías de ese galpón abandonado, al parecer allí iban a descansar y comer algo cuando no estaban patrullando la ciudad y Sander no lo sabía. Tomó a Robbe de la mano y ambos salieron con sigilo de ese lugar, saltaron una trampa y corrieron camino a la casa de Robbe bajo la lluvia. Ya era pasada de las 20 horas, por lo que ambos tenían que irse a sus casas. Robbe le rogó a Sander que se fuera, pero Sander no quiso y siguió a Robbe bajo la lluvia, corriendo y gritándose, deteniéndose en ocasiones para besarse en un callejón cerca de los botes de basura. Y así llegaron hasta la casa.

La ropa mojada, el cabello empapado y el cuerpo frío. Robbe caminó por los pasillos de espalda y se dirigió a su cuarto, mirando a Sander con lujuria. El peliblanco lo siguió, había dejado sus zapatillas atrás y también su chaqueta de cuero para continuar los pasos de su chico.

Terminaron en la habitación desnudos, sintiéndose mutuamente, ya sin nada de ropa, logrando que Sander hiciera gemir más alto a su novio hasta aferrarse al maldito acolchado azul, tirando la cabeza para atrás y exhibir su cuello con moretones hechos por el mismo Sander recientemente. No le importó el toque de queda ni haber violado el maldito aislamiento, Sander no podía, era capaz de todo y se estaba volviendo loco.

Solo cuando deslizó su polla dentro de Robbe, Sander se pudo calmar y hacerlo todo a su ritmo, con calma, suave, sintiendo cada tramo de piel dentro del cuerpo de Robbe. El más joven pasó sus manos por el cabello húmedo y el cuello, se besaron, se amaron, Sander lo folló suave y fue aumentando las embestidas gradualmente hasta sentir que la cama comenzaba a golpear la pared.

Robbe debía tener consciencia que estaba conviviendo con su madre del otro lado de la casa, que ella estaba dormida y por más que los sedantes fueran fuertes, los gritos de Robbe eran incluso más fuertes de lo que podía soportar el anestésico. Y aunque los oyera, ella no dijo nada al día siguiente. Sander gimió bajo y ronco, Robbe era más de los agudos y gritos, pero ambos se complementaban en la cama y las piernas de Robbe se abrían tanto que Sander pensaba se derretiría entre sus muslos.

Aguantó bastante, más de lo que Robbe se hubiera imaginado luego de recibir una mamada, y el más joven disfrutó mucho que dure, porque tuvo tiempo de sentirlo lento y fuerte entre sus piernas, golpeando su zona dulce y magullándolo. Las uñas estaban aun marcadas en la espalda de Sander luego que llegó, Robbe las vio por un instante antes de convertirse en la cuchara chica de nuevo. No quiso limpiar el semen que golpeaba por sus muslos, tampoco quiso levantarse, ya tendrían tiempo mañana.

Y aunque Sander volviera a su casa en un par de horas, Robbe sabía que estaba destinado a que su novio siguiera haciendo estas clases de cosas solo por él. La abstinencia le sentaba muy mal.

**Fin.**


End file.
